


sundays spent with you

by midnightofthesoul



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Five Times, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Alex Danvers, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), this is 1/5 angsty the rest is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightofthesoul/pseuds/midnightofthesoul
Summary: "She heads straight towards the sun, wanting it to revel in her radiance at that moment.".::.Five Sundays Kara and Lena spend together, before the reveal and after the Crisis.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 281





	sundays spent with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was working hard to stick to an old LJ (sigh LJ, how I miss you) challenge model, but then I stopped caring.
> 
> Thank you to all the artists, writers, musicians out there. Keep on keeping us enriched and sane.

.::.::.::.  
 _Before_  
.::.::.::.

.::.1.::.

"Hey, Kara, it's me... You know, the sister you seemed to have forgotten about? The one who is currently sitting by herself at Noonan's? Maybe text me when you get a chance? Checking to make sure you're okay?"

Frowning as Kara listens to her third of nine voicemails, she sighs as she leaves the DEO. Kara arrives at home just past brunch o'clock. She’s exhausted, having spent over two days off-world, defeating foes that are not her own. A shower and rest are wholly warranted.

So much of Kara’s day is spent rushed. She speeds from the DEO to CATCO to home, sporadically seeing Alex or Lena and their friends. Conversations are left incomplete, questions unanswered, concerns unresolved. It's frustrating at best. Eventually, something’s going to have to give, because both Alex and Lena being in the dark about her identity is getting unmanageable.

She smells like alien slime and a conglomeration of blood and guts. It is unattractive and off-putting at best. Shedding her cape and suit, she climbs into the shower and lets the water wash her invincible skin clean. 

She lathers her hair with shampoo that is distinctly not her own, but reminiscent of sunshine and herb fields in Southern France. Glancing at the bottle, she realizes it’s Lena’s, something she’d left behind weeks ago. She claimed that her hair was fickle if not cared for properly, but Kara surmised that her five dollar shampoo wasn’t fancy enough.

It was enough, Lena wasn’t lying, but Kara doesn’t need to know that Lena’s hair truly is fickle. Either way, Kara is going to use it. She rinses and conditions, scrubs and scrubs again. After emerging, she feels refreshed but ravenous and ready for bed. She shoots Alex a quick apologetic text with a weak excuse, then eats questionable leftovers from an aborted meal. Upon collapsing, her phone chimes. It’s Lena. She’ll get to it when she awakes.

Hours later, she’s disoriented and admittedly cranky. She quickly reclaims her phone and discovers it’s near dinnertime, still the same day. Which is perfect, since she’s afraid she slept through work.

She finds a couple messages from various people, co-workers snapping photos of doggos encountered through their days, her favorite food truck updating their menu, a text or two from Alex somehow accepting her weak apology and agreeing to dinner the following night. The last is from Lena.

 _Lena_.

They haven’t seen each other for nearly three weeks, schedules and lives making a simple coffee and donuts difficult. She’s missed the other woman, their conversations and laughter, her unique perspective, and the ease of being in her presence. She wishes things had lined up better, if only to ensure Lena is safe and healthy.

Of course, she enjoys spending time with Lena, but shouldn’t everyone long to see their best friend, despite their alter-ego?”

She responds with hopes that food is in their future, even as she devours the five pizzas which just arrived. They quickly make arrangements as Lena is currently leaving the gym and can swing by her place shortly.

Kara changes into casual clothes, jeans and a sweater, and waits outside for Lena to pick her up. No more than two minutes later, the black Rolls Royce cruises up. Her security has increased recently due to new threats and it's something that frustrates Kara to no end. Regardless, she slides in, smiling brightly. It seems criminal that a sweaty person is inside, but hey, it’s her ride.

“Well, hello stranger,” Lena’s voice drawls from her seat near the window. While outfitted in tights and an over-sized sweatshirt, hair up and scant makeup, Lena smells divine. A little sweat and a little _her_. “Long time no see. How’ve you been?”

“Not nearly as busy as you, Miss World Traveler,” Kara adjusts her glasses at her secret pun, “but busy enough. How was Hong Kong? Or was it Tokyo this time? I forget.”

“Tokyo, and no you didn't. It was a very efficient trip with very long days." Lena waves her hand dismissively.

"That last article you wrote on the emergence of aliens in politics was pretty fascinating,” Lena turns to her, shifting slightly. “Are you going to do more? There's a great opportunity for a series. I haven’t heard from Snapper yet on what he’d like to do.”

“Not sure,” Kara shrugs, still a bit sluggish. She’s glad she ate before Lena picked her up, but she is still going to eat far too much. “He and I are meeting after the Monday Brief to discuss.”

“I mean it’s in intriguing topic, especially with all that Ben Lockwood is doing right now. I mean… imagine if the President were of the same mindset? It’d be such a mess.”

Kara bites her lip, as she glances out the window. “Yeah, that’s the problem. There’s no other way to look at it, especially with… “ _all the questionable work Lena's done lately - the Harun-el in particular._

They don’t speak of it, but it’s something that ghosts most every conversation. Lena has a big role in all of this and now they’re paying the price. Her ideals, well-intentioned or not, were short-sighted and ultimately are contributing factors to their current position.

“Do you think—” Lena starts, her voice tight and coarse.

“Lena, can we… can we talk about anything other than work right now?” Kara asks softly. She’s tired of dealing with the big bad world. She just wants a friend, one that understands her well enough. One that is kind and smart and beautiful.

“Well how about this surprise… I have a trip to Las Vegas this week…”

“No!” Kara gasps, leaning back in her seat, already excited at where this is going.

“Guess who has four front row tickets to a Britney Spears concert?"

“Lena…” Kara is nearly jumping off her seat in anticipation.

“I know it’s short notice and that there’s a lot of stuff going on right now, but what if I flew you guys out that afternoon, we got dinner, went to the concert, then you headed back that night? In and out?”

“I’m assuming you’re referring to my sister, the fake-goth who has video-evidence of her dancing to Toxic in undergrad.”

"First off, still haven't seen that evidence," Lena grins. “Why else would I want you to be there? We must share in Alex’s mortification as Britney gyrates on stage.”

They arrive at the dive restaurant they so often frequent. The meals are fresh, delicious, and made in large quantities. If only Kara knew they made extra extra large portions when they knew she was a guest. After orders are placed, Kara goes back to the possible adventure.

“So wait, you said _four_ tickets…”

“I invited Sam. She’s been a lifelong fan and I feel like we should all get to witness her dance moves.”

“I just…” Kara is already vibrating with joy even if it's not even set in stone yet. “Let me go ahead and text Alex. This is a thing that she must prepare for. Right now.”

Kara frantically communicates with Alex, urging her to agree, emphatically.

True to form as a secret Britney fan, Alex agrees immediately, with many emojis of snakes and dancers. Kara grins at the exclamation points in her sister’s reply, enough so that she shows Lena.

“Wow, that is… she is excited,” Lena grins as she crosses her hands beneath her chin. “I’ll ensure Sam is prepared. She’s probably the least thrilled of us all, but she will bear it.”

“Of course she will, she’s amazing.”

“That she is,” Lena nods as their appetizers arrive. Kara misses the way Lena grins at her wide eyes and happy cheeks.

“How’s she doing in Metropolis?”

Lena nibbles on her cucumber salad as Kara mows through her plate of potstickers. “Well enough. I think she misses us, but Ruby is happy and has adjusted well. She’s the leading scorer on her soccer team.”

“Mark my words, that kid is going to be a superstar.”

“I’ll be sure to let her know,” Lena grins as she settles into her chair. She looks pensive, like she wants to address something.

But so does Kara. She’s been itching to tell Lena the truth for so long now, it seems ridiculous that she hasn’t revealed her true self. Glancing around at a neighboring table packed with kids and another with an elderly couple, Kara thinks that she should hold off, just a little bit longer.

“So I wanted to discuss something with you,” Lena starts slowly, though Kara can hear her heart rate speed up.

Kara bites the inside of her cheek; she’s not ready to receive any type of earth shattering information right now. She just got home. She’s got so much to do. She needs another nap and a sunny day.

“And what would that be?”

“Well it’s just that…” Lena begins just as their empty plates are swept away and the main course arrives. They’re both briefly distracted and Lena seems to lose her momentum. Kara gives her a few moments, but decides to re-engage.

“It’s just that...?”

“I mean… you and I have known each other for… three years now,” Lena’s voice is unsteady, but there is steel behind the words. Her hair is a little disheveled in its ponytail, skin is luminous from her workout, and eyes are focused and attentive. Kara grows anxious, even as she shuttles a plate of Szechuan chicken into her mouth.

“We’ve shared a lot between each other, and I’d like to think you consider me a friend in similar fashion,” her tone is somewhat brittle, but Kara quickly nods, relieving Lena of that fear. "And... we've grown so close and I..."

Is this it? Has Lena figured out the truth?

“It’s just…” Lena hesitates, clenching her jaw. “There's certain things I’ve been thinking about lately, being more forthright with my feelings and —”

Lena is interrupted by an ominous chirp from Kara’s phone. Her _Supergirl_ phone. Kara groans inwardly while Lena noticeably deflates.

Kara glances at the screen, but Lena already knows what's happening when Kara looks up apologetically. "Hey, it's okay, get out of here."

"But we weren't done —"

"Kara, I know you need to go. We can talk about this later. I'll take care of the meal."

Nodding, Kara throws down enough for the tip, knowing Lena wouldn't allow her to pay anything more.

"Fine, fine." Kara leans over and gives Lena an awkward one-armed hug. "We'll regroup in a couple days, yeah? Finish this conversation?"

Lena gets somewhat paler as her smile grows weak. "Of course, yes. Sure. Have a good night, Kara."

"Thanks for dinner!" Giving her a thousand-watt smile, Kara bolts out of the restaurant and upon rounding the corner, shoots off towards the DEO.

Of course they'll finish that discussion. 

And then Lex reappears in their lives.

.::.::.::.  
 _After_  
.::.::.::.

.::.2.::.

“Miss Luthor, this way please,” the event coordinator shuttles Lena up a flight of stairs into a lavish hall. She glances around, wishing she’d thought to bring Jess with her. “Mr. Luthor wanted me to tell you that he is on his way.”

Things are different now. Words are considered, weighed, bought, and sold. At a price, always at a price. Lena speaks rarely to others, unsure if they are friend or foe. Working with the assumption that she is friendless on this Earth, they are all foes. At some point, her words will be used against her, traded and sold to the highest bidder. Just like her mind, her work, her life.

Lena considers her actions leading up to the Crises, how she’d let her rage and grief over a dissolved friendship drive her every action.

But now? Now she is a shell. She is merely a vessel inhabiting a new Earth with a different misery weighing on her deeply. She is a machine designed with one purpose alone: making the world a better place.

Today marks LuthorCorp’s five-year anniversary in partnership with the D.E.O. This brunch is being held to kick off a day of fanfare and celebration, preening and pretending. It will conclude later in the day with a gala in which members of the community will receive awards for selfless deeds and service to their community.

Too bad the man giving the award is akin to the anti-Christ.

There’s a stage in the center of the banquet hall, a podium at the forefront. Guests will speak, patrons will clap, deals will be made and broken. The stars of the show, Supergirl and Lex Luthor, will hold court to ensure they maintain a united front.

But that’s all it is: a front.

The banquet hall is packed, prime for nefarious activity. Granted, there is an overwhelming amount of security here, so maybe not.

Lena tosses her lightly curled hair over her shoulder and lets out a sigh, already wishing she could leave. She doesn’t want to be here, not at this party, in this city, or this Earth. Despite some newfound oddities, she’s not important. She's a nobody. She’s only here because Lex wants to parade his achievements before her, rubbing even more salt into an already gaping wound.

Speak of the devil, she watches him scan the room looking for her. Preparing for battle, she pulls back her shoulders and lets out a breath. She smooths her hands along the skirt of her bright red sundress, sporadic small white irises dotting the fabric.

Upon arrival earlier, Lillian appraised Lena’s form, quirked an eyebrow and took a sip from her champagne. It was a subtle approval of her attire from Lillian. Honestly, Lena was pleased to have avoided yet another chance to receive censure from her mother. Which is all she’s received lately.

A flash of short cropped dark red hair passes in her periphery and Lena frowns at seeing Alex. Lena knows that the older woman no longer works at the DEO, but she wonders what she’s doing now. There’s no way she’s been idle during this uncertain time. Considering her for a moment, Lena thinks back on a time where she wouldn’t have hesitated to approach and chat with Alex.

But now there is nothing. An empty void where friends used to be. Those people were never her friends, and if there’s one thing Kara's deceit and their silence has made clear, it’s that they never cared for her at all.

Lena glances down at her Manolo Blahniks, wishing there were a hole to swallow her up. She’s tired of the bleakness in her life.

“Lena, you look lovely on this beautiful morning,” Lex halts in front of her giving her that soft smile that pierces her heart. She hates him for it. “I was curious if you were going to continue being the wallflower you used to be, or if you’d like to emerge from your corner and interact with the rest of us?”

Though it’s rhetorical, she seriously contemplates this notion for a moment. Realizing that others are watching them, she complies knowing it would be in her best interest to draw little attention to herself.

Because being the untouchable genius younger sister of Lex Luthor is apparently a role she’s carved out for herself here. She’s a big fan of the untouchable part. _Big fan_.

“I was taking in the scene. You’ve got quite the assortment here for brunch.”

“Yes, well,” Lex grins at her as he leads her to a group of investors. Ones she knows that deal in the black-market weapons industry. “I was hoping you’d do your part and make a good impression on my friends here. Also, we have a photo op in a few minutes.”

Lena nods as he makes the introductions, she’s familiar with one of the men as the brother of their current slimy CFO. She vaguely recalls reading blacked out reports of him being linked to the weapons trade in the middle-east. _Excellent_. Ignoring the internal shiver she has at the thought of how corrupt her family's business is, she shakes hands and chats them up like the professional she is.

“You’ve gotten much better at this over the years,” Lex murmurs as he leads her to the next group.

“It’s odd, it’s like I ran this company as a successful empire for three years.”

“Very odd indeed.”

They do the same song and dance once more and somehow she manages to leave these groups enamored, if not charmed with her. Such a strange contrast to before the Crises. She never liked turning her back on anyone out of fear of an inevitable attack.

“Ready for that photo op?” Lex says as he bumps her shoulder, leading Lena to the balcony where they will pose with various esteemed guests, including the Mayor. These people immediately go on her mental black-list of those she must assume are complicit in Lex’s plans. She stands to the side, waiting for the photographers to get into position, choosing to stare out at the city instead.

She can feel the exact moment Supergirl takes a spot beside her, arms tucked dutifully behind her back. Lena tenses, more out of concern that Lex will observe this exchange and think she is Up to No Good. She can’t afford that, not right now.

“Interesting collection of humans gathered today.” Interesting how Supergirl echoes her previous comment. Lena nods in agreement, but says nothing, her face stiff and emotionless. Of course Kara would be thinking the same thing. These are people not to be trusted.

Lena wonders into which category she falls.

She can feel Supergirl’s gaze on her, but she refuses to look, refuses to see the bright blue eyes that could read her so well. They’d see that she isn’t sleeping, not taking care of herself. They’d see that she’s slowly drowning and can’t find a way to call for help.

So she continues to look down below, watching a red SUV attempt multiple times at parallel parking before it gives up the fight to circle the block. Her name is called, breaking her thoughts as she turns from the railing. Her eyes graze over Supergirl’s for only a second, but she maintains her mask, all cool and aloof.

When she takes her place beside Lex with her hands clasped before her, she feels Supergirl take position on her other side. It’s not Supergirl’s usual position, which is often beside Lex. Lena thinks Supergirl is trying to say something without actually saying it, which is problematic in so many ways. And then she feels Supergirl’s hand land delicately on her bare shoulder as they are called to smile.

Stupid sundress.

Lena can feel the sheer warmth radiating off of Supergirl, but her touch alone is sending this strange tingling sensation throughout the whole of her upper extremity. There is no way to ignore the flush that is creeping up her neck and for that she curses her pale complexion.

She realizes with startling clarity, that this is one of the few times she’s come in contact with another person since awaking on Earth-Prime. It feels strange, like perhaps her skin is different here and now. Perhaps she _is_ different, and she just doesn’t know it yet.

A breeze passes, drawing a halt to the photographs as several ladies have to reclaim their wayward hair. Lena tucks her hair behind her ear at the same time as Supergirl uses her free hand to remove a lock of black hair that is clinging to her own neck. Their fingers graze in the depth of her dark hair, causing Supergirl to crack a hint of a smile while Lena freezes as their eyes lock. Some dumb photographer takes a photo of the exchange _because of course they do._

Breaking their gaze, Lena faces forward sharply, stiff and stern. If anything, Supergirl tightens her grip as the last of the photos are taken. Lena is digging her nails into her palm, trying her best not to squirm. The second they are released, Lena takes a step forward, breaking the contact.

She rolls her eyes at the shrewd look Lex is giving her and swiftly heads inside, ignoring a pair of bright blue eyes tracing her movement.

If only she’d look back, she’d see Supergirl examining her own hand, wondering why it felt so tingly.

 _Different_ indeed.

Supergirl catches up to Lena much later in the day. She needs to put a stop to any and all interaction. The ultimatum a couple weeks ago was bad enough, but she truly can’t afford any other conversation with the Super.

“Lena, can we ta—”

“How’s that exposé coming on Lex?” Lena interjects derisively, cutting down Supergirl with a withering glare. “Did you even _try_ with your last article? Oh wait… I heard a _man_ is writing it this time. Hope your _boyfriend_ enjoys your Pulitzer.”

She doesn’t bother looking back, hoping the words sting just enough.

Except they don't. Not the way she wants. She showed her hand. Supergirl... Kara, never knew that Lena was still reading her articles.

Kara had been unaware that Lena still cared enough to read the clickbait she still writes.

But now she does.

.::.3.::.

It’s very late. Or early, rather.

Kara stretches from side to side, having just gotten back from a relentless evening out in the desert. She’s just devoured a meal for 12, finally feeling somewhat satiated. Glancing at her phone, she ignores three texts from William, choosing instead to respond to a gentle reminder from Eliza about coming home the next weekend.

Tossing away her trash, she glances over and smiles at Nia who’s passed out in a computer chair, jaw slack and arms askew. Brainy isn’t faring much better, sitting beside her with his arms crossed over his chest, upright with eyes closed. They make quite the pair, even in dreamland.

Two sets of footsteps emerge from the R&D area. It’s Alex and Lena, both chatting with hand gestures and nods over some discovery. Kara can’t hear their conversation over the loud pounding of her heart at seeing her sister with Lena.

After The Fall of Lex, things weren’t great between Lena and Kara for weeks. It’s better now, somewhat. It’s odd though, bearing witness to the tight relationship her sister and Lena have formed over the past few months. She watches as Lena says something undoubtedly acerbic and witty, causing Alex to toss her head back and laugh. So strange.

“Hey, how’d everything go?” Alex greets warmly as the pair approach. “Vasquez said you were in, and I quote, rare form tonight.”

Kara feels a flush overtake her features, cowing beneath the collective weight of their amused gaze. “I just… you know… I hate it when the noob aliens come here expecting world domination and they just… they really don’t have that capability. Someone needs to check them every once in a while.”

Lena and Alex exchange a conspiratorial look. It makes Kara feel all sorts of uncomfortable, being on the receiving end of a team up between the pair. Truly a force to be reckoned with. She crosses her arms, waiting for some kind of cringe-inducing response from Alex.

Instead Lena speaks, her voice dropping an octave and somehow more gritty, “Well, we’re lucky to have you to give them that reality check, Supergirl.”

She smirks as she brushes past Kara to grab the weathered black leather motorcycle jacket draped over Nia’s chair. She slides it over her black racerback top that reveals lean muscle developed over months, and silvery stretches of scar.

Kara glances away quickly. That dumb jacket. It’s so… so very cool.

“Ah shit,” Alex frowns, glancing at her watch. “I’m on duty ‘til seven this morning. I forgot about taking you home when I picked you up earlier. Here, take the keys to my Jeep,” Alex offers as she pulls the spare off her lanyard.

Kara scoffs at the interaction as Lena accepts the key. “Are you kidding? I’m right here. I can take you home.”

Lena stiffens. “I’d rather not impose.”

“It’ll take me like… two minutes to get you home.”

“I have a driver.”

“Seriously? It’s five a.m.” Kara frowns.

“He’s paid well.”

“Lena, just let Kara take you home,” Alex huffs out before whispering. “Baby steps, remember?”

It’s been a slow and steady defrost between them until a couple weeks ago when Lena saved Kara’s life. She’d awoken beneath sunlamps and long fingers grazing her own, the brunette’s head resting against her bed. Few words were exchanged, but it truly felt like they were rounding a corner.

Slow, introspective conversations have been had recently; mostly about Krypton, science, childhood pets, and certain traumas. They haven’t talked about the past year, the heartache, pain, and the suffering. Kara isn’t sure when they’ll reach that point. But she clings to the idea of reconciliation with all her heart.

At least that’s what Kara hopes. After a stilted exchange of looks and words, Lena complies. Whether it’s due to fatigue or a desire to change out of those black skinny jeans, Kara’s unsure.

They walk out on the terrace to depart. Despite the rapid staccato of Lena’s heart, she appears calm. Mostly. Kara is cautious as she scoops up Lena, heading toward her Penthouse.

“Oh… sorry.” Lena sighs just as her building comes into view. “I… don’t live there anymore.”

Kara draws to a halt, floating midair as she turns to Lena, their faces impossibly close. “Since when?”

Lena bites her lip fretfully, looking to the side, “a couple months ago.”

Months. It’s been _months_ since they last spent time together. Kara isn’t sure if it’s her heart or Lena’s but there’s an echo of trepidation between them.

“Oh,” Kara frowns, floating lower. “So… where uh… where to?”

“Towards the hills. Pacific Peaks area. Solar tiled roof, rod-iron fence, large deck.”

A super secluded, super secure part of the city for Lena Luthor? A complete and utter shock. Kara’s heads that way, spotting two homes in question. “Weeping willow in the corner?”

“That’s it,” Lena smiles softly as it comes into view.

Kara likes it immediately. There’s a well-kempt garden, hot tub and a lap pool, a multi-tiered deck, and those fancy roof tiles. There’s something about imagining Lena out in her garden, wearing a sunhat as she pulls weeds and talks to her tomatoes that warms Kara’s heart.

They alight gently. Lena steps away once she gets her bearings, walking towards a massive sliding glass door. Upon reaching the threshold, she realizes that Kara remains rooted, not pushing her luck. Fortunately, there’s no moment of deliberation for Lena.

Lena slides open the glass door and looks back at Kara, “I think I have enough pancake ingredients to feed a football team. Would you like breakfast?”

Kara smiles so bright, her eyes crinkle and cheeks hurt. She nods profusely, taking a step forward as Lena huffs out a chuckle and steps back, allowing Kara entrance into her home.

It appears the expansive wall of windows can open all the way to create an indoor/outdoor living space, a fact of which Kara takes note. Upon stepping inside, she surveys the scene. It’s so different, but not. Sophisticated but a bit more casual-chic. The living area has a dark grey sectional, overstuffed and comfy looking, pillows of assorted colors all around. The decor is less white and sterile and more cool, calm influences with warm wooden undertones. It feels more homey and less… desolate.

“I’m going to change,” Lena heads toward a set of stairs. “Want some sweats?”

Distracted by a large painting on the near wall, Kara hums in the affirmative. It’s of a woman standing at the edge of a rocky cliff, long dark auburn hair fluttering, holding out her arms like she’s commanding the tempestuous waves rising up from below. There’s a mark of sorts low on her bare shoulder, but hard to discern. The sun is setting behind her, the glow cast about her seems almost otherworldly.

It’s utterly captivating.

“Orange juice or coffee?” Lena calls from the kitchen. Her face is scrubbed clean, her hair remains loose and a bit tousled. Still wearing the black racerback, but she’s switched into a pair of dark pink running shorts.

So much… leg. On display.

“Coffee?” Kara croaks, long past the time of appropriate responses. Lena is already pulling the requisite items out of the pantry. She pauses to point to the bundle on the counter. “Those joggers might actually be yours.”

Kara grabs them and follows Lena’s direction to the water closet just off the living room. She changes slowly so that she can calm herself. She’s intrigued by a 5x7 mounted near the door of a little brown haired boy with copper skin, reaching for his bright red kite flying away.

When she reemerges, the kitchen smells like heaven. It’s surreal, being in Lena’s kitchen once more, this time in a new location on a new earth in a relatively new State of Affairs. She takes a seat at the bar, sipping her sugar-laden latte as Lena flips a pancake onto a plate that has seven stacked upon it already.

“Get started with these,” Lena places the plate in front of her, sliding over the syrup before returning to the griddle with practiced ease.

Back in the day, before everything fell apart, pancakes weren’t an unexpected, irregular thing. They were common. Blueberry and chocolate chip. Banana or strawberry if some were available. Those were the days.

She watches as Lena sprinkles in some blueberries to this mix. One has a smiley face.

It’s then that Kara knows that everything between them will be okay. Eventually, some way, somehow. Invoking that type of pancake means serious intentions.

When Lena returns with a fresh stack, she huffs out a laugh at Kara’s very clean plate.

“What?”

“I just… where does all the food go?” Lena sighs. “I know for a fact you demolished the entirety of Big Belly before we left earlier.”

“Hey! That was post-operation hunger. It takes a lot of energy to fight off those guys.”

“Oh, I imagine,” Lena nods as she returns to the stove to make another wave of pancakes. “Anything interesting happen while you were out there?”

They carry on the same type of safe conversation they’ve had for weeks. Always professional, occasionally a bit more daring, but nothing too personal. No, maybe they aren’t ready for that yet.

At least, that’s what Kara thinks until Lena finally takes a seat beside her, two pancakes on her plate with a side bowl of fruit, the sun shining brightly into her home with early morning warmth.

“After… after the worlds were absorbed by the anti-matter,” Lena’s voice is soft, but curious, “what happened? What was it like?”

Kara sits back in her chair and sucks in a deep breath, her gaze falling to the swirls in the marble countertop. The NeverEnding Story described the Anti-Matter, so very well. Sara Lance recently posited this over drinks a weekend ago, and Kara took an immediate liking to it. It’s like a heaviness of despair comes over her, like The Nothing is chasing her.

Sometimes, when she wakes from the darkness, drenched in sweat and confused, she feels like it still is.

So, she turns to Lena and says just that. The utter truth, because that is the very best she can offer.

“I’m unfamiliar with the movie, but I’ll look into it,” Lena states assuredly. She glances down at her table, ruminating on her words. "Have you... have you tried talking with someone? About all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what little I know of you, Kara Zor-El, you've been through a lot. Lost loved ones, worlds ending - multiple times, migration to a new planet, daily hardships, lost friends, betrayals... Seems like a lot to manage for one person. Even you." Lena lets out a soft breath, along with an admission, "I've been seeing the same therapist for over ten years... off and on. Even then —"

Kara absorbs this surprising information, choosing to remain quiet while Lena fades off, looking at the painting on the wall. After a moment, she takes in a deep breath, shakes her head and turns back to Kara with clear eyes. 

"I'm not sure if it's for you, or something you're interested in, but it may help... process everything," Lena is quiet, tip-toeing around a tough topic.

"It's funny you bring it up," Kara crosses her arms, letting her head fall to the side as she chews absently on her bottom lip. "Kelly has been steadily encouraging me to talk with someone for a while now. Actually, she's convinced Alex to go, which—"

"Impressive."

"That's what I said!" Kara grins. "But... I just... I don't know. How does it work?"

Lena settles in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Well, it goes like this..."

They spend the rest of the morning munching on remaining pancakes and discussing different forms of therapy based on what Kara may be interested in.

Upon leaving, Kara is shocked to receive the first hug from Lena Luthor that she's had in over nine months. She tries to return the hug gently, fearful she may squeeze too tight. When she zooms away, she heads straight towards the sun, wanting _it_ to revel in her radiance at that moment

Maybe they _will_ be okay.

.::.4.::.

Distracted. Lena is so very distracted today.

She’s cozy, Hozier’s record is playing softly and the aroma of espresso and recently demolished croissants lingers. It’s early, as Lena was already awake trying to knock out some work when Kara arrived with breakfast, having come off a crime fighting all-nighter and still very wired.

They’re sitting on the well-worn overstuffed sectional in Lena’s home office/library. Two long walls house floor-to ceiling bookcases, packed with every subject imaginable. Opposite the bookcases in what Kara refers to as the ‘Jungle Corner’ — is the couch nestled in front of large windows, while lush plants sit on deep window sills and along the floor. Outside are sprawling leafy shrubs and a willow tree. It casts dappled sunlight through the window over Kara’s body, making her shimmer from time to time.

It’s unfair, really. Her friend exudes sunlight and beauty. When she smiles at Lena? It's like an asteroid colliding into Earth's orbit, but ricocheting around her chest. And ever so slowly, she’s scaring away the darkness that seems to cling to Lena.

Sitting on one end braced against fluffy mismatched pillows, knees bent and toes tucked beneath Kara’s thigh, Lena tries to refocus. She’s reread the quarterly finance report over a dozen times, but she’s got a hardworking Kara sitting before her. She’s infinitely more appealing and wondrous.

The blonde is typing away on her laptop, biting her bottom lip, twisting a strand of hair around her fingers pensively. Her hair is free of and loose, eyes without glasses, skin unadorned. She's absolutely gorgeous in her scrunch-nosed concentration. She huffs and smiles in intervals at the words on the screen, finessing stubborn sentences.

It’s adorable.

Lena somehow breaks her gaze from the bewitching Kryptonian and reaches for her mug of coffee, only to frown at its emptiness. Deep in thought, Kara doesn’t attend to Lena also collecting her empty mug before rising slowly. Lena stretches out all the kinks in her back and neck, missing the way Kara’s gaze is immediately drawn away from her screen and onto Lena’s graceful form.

“Refill time?” Lena asks.

“Yes please. Also can you—”

“Yes, I’ll grab that extra package of pastries for you.”

She’s rewarded by a smile that could power the city. “You’re the best.”

Lena shuffles out and pads into the kitchen in her fuzzy-socked feet. She tugs up the sleeves on her oversized sweater and pulls her hair out of a sloppy bun. One of the simple pleasures of Sundays is the chance to take her time doing the things that matter. Grinding the coffee beans, measuring them out to adequate strength, waiting for her water to boil so she can make fresh pour over coffee is something she enjoys greatly.

She pulls her hair up into a loose ponytail and reaches an arm across her chest, stretching out an angry muscle. Glancing at the clock, she absently wonders if she should go to the morning or afternoon class of pilates. Maybe she can talk Kara into attending. She seems to enjoy it when she goes, but then again, Kara seems to enjoy most things.

Lena loves days like this. She likes starting her week with Kara by her side, especially now they've mended their rift and come back even stronger. Sometimes they go on adventures, other times they sit in a coffee shop and talk about everything and nothing. It’s taken months to get to this level of comfort. Whether the other woman has feelings for her or not, she’s content with having her here, now.

Lena wishes they could stay this way forever.

She collects their mugs of fresh coffee and tucks the paper bag beneath her arm as she heads back to the library. Kara is still typing away, two shades too fast for it to pass as human. Lena places her mug on the table and Kara’s into her waiting hand. She sips deeply just as Lena takes a seat.

“Oh no, come this way,” Kara sets her hand briefly on Lena’s thigh, causing the woman to freeze with her reports. Reports that can wait. “I need you to review this. Is this section too clunky?”

Lena leans into Kara, shoulders pressed together as she reviews the paragraph in question. “I think I need more context.”

“So you know how the entire block near the hospital is now cleared of residents and businesses? I’ve been investigating what is potentially going into the area.”

Lena freezes. She hasn’t shared her plans with Kara yet. Outside of her board and Foundation, no one outside the City Planner’s office is aware of her intentions. She hopes her heart isn’t beating too fast. This is unfair.

“What if I happen to know?” Lena can feel the other woman’s scrutiny as she scans her face.

“Will you tell me when you’re ready?”

“What I can, yes.”

Kara seems to accept this and turns back to the screen. “So… it’s something to do with L-Corp. Good thing I proposed that earlier in the article.”

“Unfair advantage, and you won’t get anything else from me.” Lena means to slide away, but Kara’s hand on her thigh stays her once more.

“I won’t say anything, more than I already have. I swear.”

Lena looks back to Kara, ignoring their close proximity. She can see every single shade of blue in Kara’s eyes and she must admit to being trapped. Somehow, she breaks their locked gaze and turns back to the laptop.

“Mind if I look at the whole thing? Are you in the editing phase yet?”

“Nearly. I need a closer, but that’s it,” Kara shifts her laptop into Lena’s waiting hands.

Adjusting her mindset to that of an editor and not a fearful business owner, she gets to work on Kara’s piece. Near the end and deep in thought over concerns of Kara looking into this, she doesn’t notice how still Kara’s gotten.

“I feel like some of your stats in this section are a little off,” Lena frowns as she tries to recall the data her company collected. “And what’s this —”

She halts when she feels Kara’s head drop to her shoulder, breaths coming deep from parted lips, hands slack in her lap.

 _Oh_. Well then. The corner of Lena’s mouth quirks upwards, her body warm at the feeling of Kara pressed against her. She quietly finishes her edits, presses save in multiple ways, sends a copy of the article to Kara’s email and saves it to her cloud.

She places the laptop on the couch beside her and stretches carefully to grab her finance report. Kara squirms slightly, burrowing deeper against Lena as her weight settles. Lena glances at the clock and grins to herself. Pilates can wait.

.::.5.::.

Kara wakes surrounded by soft sheets, fair skin, ebony hair. The sun is shining large swatches of orange-gold into Lena’s bedroom; one of which is beaming directly into Kara’s face. She's oriented diagonally with her head at the foot end of the king-sized bed, which explains the strange sun exposure. Sighing, Kara turns ever so slightly, angling her head deeper into the pillow of lavender-scented hair and breathes deeply.

The lump curled beside her murmurs roughly, “Mmmm. Close your eyes, Love. Just a bit longer.”

Kara grins, but cannot close her eyes once she’s awake, for she has this goddess lying next to her. She reaches out a finger tip, strokes it softly along Lena’s jaw as her pink lips quirk up in the corner. Tracing well-defined brows, Kara skims over the fine silver scar above Lena’s right eye and cheek, then travels along the ridge of her nose, apples of her cheeks, and cupid’s bow of her lips. At Kara’s hesitance there, Lena cracks open her eyes, and Kara feels the warmth of the world settle in her chest.

“I love this part,” Kara whispers as she drags her fingers along the cords of Lena’s neck, down her shoulder, arm, and pulse of her wrist. She tangles their fingers together and curls their hands towards her chest, pressing Lena’s hand against her lips, then her heart.

“The part where you wake me up from a restful sleep,” not fully awake Lena husks out as she pushes up and presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead, then burrows back down beneath the covers and Kara, “or the part where you kiss me into submission?”

She leans forward, grins into the smile of the other woman, “Both.”

Their kisses are slow, _Sunday slow_ , as Lena likes to call it.

Lena pushes up and flips her hair over her shoulder, her smile wicked. It’s truly an experience to witness, what with her sea-glass eyes all heavy-lidded and blown out. She leans down and bites Kara on her bottom lip while Kara grazes her fingers along Lena’s bare spine, down and up again - moving further down with each pass.

Languorous and lavish, movements are purposeful and provocative. Lena slides her leg down Kara’s thigh and presses hot, open-mouthed kisses on the quickly fading lovebites along Kara’s neck, dusting her clavicles.

When Kara’s fingers reach the supple skin of Lena’s buttocks, she squeezes tightly, causing the other woman to suck in a sharp breath before grinding down hard on Kara’s leg sandwiched between hers.

“Kara…”

“Mmmm?” Peeping open one puppy-dog eye.

“Don’t play innocent,” Lena grits out as she pulls Kara’s traitorous hands from her ass and presses them into the mattress beneath her. “Per the agreement from yesterday’s gamenight, you owe me breakfast. _French_ breakfast.”

“Yeah, but…” Kara’s stomach growls violently at the mention of food, causing Lena to slide off Kara to the bed cackling.

“I can’t believe that made my entire body vibrate.”

“Oh, hush.” Kara bashfully turns on her side and runs an open palm along Lena’s knee, grazing a ticklish spot. “So I was thinking…”

Lena’s looking up at her, lips shiny and swollen, cheeks and chest flushed and utterly devastating. “Change of plans?”

“What if… I have _you_ for breakfast, first… then you get your pain au chocolat et café au lait?”

“Mmmm I love it when you speak French to me, you nerd.”

“Your nerd,” Kara whispers a kiss upon her jaw then pushes away.

“Are you agreeable to my terms?” Kara throws her leg over Lena’s hips, straddling her waist as the sheet falls away. Lena’s eyes drift lower and Kara snaps twice, “Hey, up here Luthor. Thoughts?”

A devilish smirk creeps up Lena’s face as she runs her fingers through her sex-hair and whispers her reply just before Kara presses her lips to her chin. “Head empty, heart full. Isn’t that what you always say?”

“Yup,” Kara licks Lena’s top lip, “but it always sounds better when you say it.”

“What happens when my heart is overflowing?” Lena’s voice is soft and sincere.

“Then you let me help carry the weight.”

“Good idea,” Lena cards her fingers through the curtain of Kara's hair, sweeping it back. She kisses Kara once soft, another time hard, the last time is tongue and teeth and Kara grows dizzy with want. “I agree to your terms, in case that wasn’t a given.”

Kara never thought she’d see the day when she prioritized anything over breakfast. But when she pulls away long enough to take in the sight of a sun-warmed, freshly ravished Lena, she cannot deny the veritable feast before her.

As she peppers kisses along the valley between Lena’s breasts, she thinks of ardent words whispered between sheets, sighs of satisfaction, touches hot and bothered.

Sunday slow is the only way to experience the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! No Beta.
> 
> Hey so if you enjoyed this, it's kind of a precursor to a multi-chap I've been working on, Between the Shadow and the Soul. It'll be coming out in the near future, but this fic is set in that universe. There will be a major battle, sword fighting, mutual pining, exploration of Lena's Earth Prime self, and Kara getting her lady balls back, since she lost them along the way.
> 
> Also, does anyone else work in healthcare? I'm in a surgical specialty, but I'm also in the reserves. I live in an area that is *about* to get hit hard, and as I scrub this one last time, I'm sitting in on a teleconference about how we're going to get used for critical care. I want to thank the people that pursued the medicine I never cared for, and also extend my appreciation for those that are already out there, risking everything. Either way, if you currently feel like you're standing on the shore, watching a tidal wave that's about to strike, heartburn building, endlessly restless... well you aren't alone. Be safe, make good choices. Stay awesome.


End file.
